everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Platypus
Mr. Platypus is is a male platypus character. He appears the one cartoon series of Busytown Mysteries, Mr. Platypus doesn't not appear from Busy World of Richard Scarry Looks Mr. Platypus has a light brown fur, that was a nose with an nostrils that was a white eyes with an black pupils. He also wears a white shirt, white collar with an red tie on it (like Sergeant Murphy out of his tie on), he wears a blue-turquoise or (light blue) suit they've had no cuffs for his suit are with blue or (yellow) buttons and another pair of two pockets and blue-turquoise or (dark turquoise) pants and has a brown tail. Appearance Mr. Platypus first appearance: The Playground Mystery, it doesn’t not episode “The Lighthouse Ghost Mystery” Episodes Mr. Platypus wearing Blue-Turquoise Suit with Blue-Turquoise Pants # The Big Apple Mystery # The Missing Pickle Car Mystery (cameo) # The Mystery Wheel (cameo) # Busytown Blue-Bottoms # The Mystery of the Lost Parrot # The Monster Mystery # The Troubles with Bubbles # Little Orphan Egg # The Sticky Stuff Mystery # Up, Up and Away (cameo) # On the Move # Litterbug Busters # The Playground Mystery (voice laugh) # The Crazy Clock Mix-Up Mystery # The Mystery of the Unbreakable Bread # The Pretty Park Mystery # The Vanshing Tiara Mystery # The Bank Note Mystery # The Flying Saucer Mystery # The Smudged Letter Mystery # The Dragon Hunters (cameo) # The Forgotten Fire Hose Mystery (cameo) # The Disappearing Home Mystery # The Mystery of the Unpopular Pizzeria # Huckle,Where's My Apple Car? # The Dirty Laundry Mystery # The Eight Shoes Mystery # The Borrowed Book Mystery # The Mystery of the Missing Mystery Books # The Mystery of the High Jumper # The False Alarm Mystery # The Hot and Cold Mystery # The Disappearing Dolly Mystery # The Hidden Treasure Mystery # The Flying Potatoes Mystery # The Teeny Weeny Piano Mystery # The Sour Milk Mystery # The Messy Car Mystery # The Whoop Whoop Whoop Mystery # The Missing Mayor Mystery # The Mystery of the Switched Cars Mr. Platypus wearing Light Blue Shirt with Dark Turquiose Pants # The Trouble with Bubbles # The Bank Note Mystery # The Mystery Present # Huckle,Where's My Apple Car? # The Mystery of the Missing Mystery Books # The Mystery of the Summer Snowman # The False Alarm Mystery # The Missing Cookie Coupon Mystery # The Mystery of the Broken Boat # The Hot and Cold Mystery # The Jellybeans List Mystery # The Red Spot Painter Mystery # The Teeny Weeny Piano Mystery # The Lost Key Mystery # The Door Knocker Mystery # The Numbered Papers Mystery # The Sour Milk Mystery # The Mystery of the Lost Bag # The Messy Car Mystery # The Big 10 Mystery # The Whistle Blower Mystery # A Spoonful of Mystery # The Whoop Whoop Whoop Mystery # The Missing Mayor Mystery # The Secret Spy Ring Mystery Trivia * It was the cameo of The Missing Pickle Car Mystery, The Mystery Wheel, Up Up and Away, The Dragon Hunters and The Forgotten Fire Hose Mystery. It was the cameo first episodes from Busytown Mysteries * Mr. Platypus voice laughing its running to the each episode of The Playgroud Mystery from Busytown Mysteries! * Mr. Platypus his running to left: The Bank Note Mystery, The Dirty Laundry Mystery, The False Alarm Mystery, The Hot and Cold Mystery, The Teeny Weeny Piano Mystery, The Messy Car Mystery and The Whoop Whoop Whoop Mystery. It was the first and second seasons of Busytown Mysteries * Mr. Platypus his running to right: The Mystery of the Unpopular Pizzeria, The Mystery of the High Jumper, The Disappearing Dolly Mystery (running fast speed), The Hidden Treasure Mystery and The Missing Mayor Mystery. It was the first and second seasons of Busytown Mysteries. * Foette with Mr. Platypus standing him. * Mr. Platypus with Jeff is from the episode The Mystery of the Unbreakable Bread from Busytown Mysteries. * Bridget jumping a skipping rope to runs him and Mr. Platypus holding a butterfly net to runs him. It was three episodes The Hot and Cold Mystery, The Hidden Treasure Mystery and The Teeny Weeny Piano Mystery from Busytown Mysteries have 3 episodes. * He also when holding colorful bicycle helmets with Shop Bob join Daniel, Pablo, Mistress Category:Major Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Site administration Category:Actors Category:MMMMM! Category:Other Characters Category:Characters Category:Busytown Mysteries Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/4c/51/a74c5186ae14f0ad50dfb27110f882ba.png Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/3f/f4/853ff485bf8cd9a0f1b10141f20bd.jpg Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/67/92/4f67926ec0a9c298c68dc6dbb8a7ad4f.jpg Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/ae/3c/99ae3c7e4dc98fc7ebe0dcf9ebac75b6.jpg Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/df/6c/68df6cf2d0e1df2b3a2168e065e464f4.jpg Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/d1/b6/33d1b68b2c38a559665d7c52b8f33904.jpg Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/82/1c/ac821cae7964c0b4e61c8f347940f541.jpg Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/47/a7/a747a706a717d02e1236461bf608beeb.png Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/c2/78/96c2789a6e681faf6817f48c40b0e85d.png Category:Https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/4b/66/2e4b66cb43dc8bafc34a02e8016f09ec.jpg